


The Station

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Come Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina pays a visit to David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Station

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the idea for this history, anything is mine.

_Two weeks before part 1._

 

The Sheriff’s office had become one of Regina’s favorite places in Storybrooke. The building was different from the original one from the first curse; the jail cells had a tall wall separating them from the office itself, where there was only a big wooden desk. It was quite organized, to Regina’s amazement, and was where David was reading some sort of report, chewing on a piece of red vine and looking very handsome as usual. She knocked at the door frame, and he looked up, grinning at her.

He was the Sheriff now, Emma having left the department shortly after Regina and David started seeing each other, saying that she needed to go back doing her original job. Hopefully she was using her super power for something other than catching villains that were threatening Storybrooke. Regina didn’t mind, as long as she had time for Henry, the blond could do anything with her life.

But there was another interesting advantage to not have the woman in the station every day: her father was more than available whenever Regina wanted to see him. Sometimes she just wanted to talk to someone other than Tink or Mary Margaret or her assistant. And there were those days when she just wanted him to take her from behind, hard and fast, and make her come like only he can do. And today was one of those days.

It was summer and Regina was wearing a dark blue knee-long dress with thin straps that hugged her body right above her knees. Though slightly tight it was comfortable enough for her to bend over in front of the Sheriff (because queens do not kneel) and suck his cock as she was doing right then.

“Fuck, Regina!” David gasped breathlessly. She was sucking the head of his cock, cheeks hollow, one hand stroking him and the other massaging his balls. He moaned softly, hands clenching the arms of his chair. He loved it when Regina showed up at the station: there had been nothing to do lately, no villains, no threats, and no problems. The town was pretty boring and he usually spent his days at the station reading books that Belle dropped in to him every week. Or visiting porn sites or drawing, a hobby he almost forgot about when there were so many problems to solve.

“That’s the point, dear Sheriff. I visit you with one goal in mind,” Regina said, dropping a light kiss at the tip of his dick, before swallowing him whole (or as much as she could anyway). She bobbed her head up and down slowly, pressing her lips around him, the veins in his cock popping out. She hummed, loving to feel him growing hard in her mouth, it never failed to make her feel the heat between her legs grow with each moan and little litany he muttered, her heart racing. She released him and sucked his balls into her mouth before running her tongue along the underside of his cock.

David threw his head back and moaned loudly, it was enough to draw attention, but there was no one in the station or close enough to the building. He was breathing heavily and knew if he looked at her, he would probably lose it,  and she would not be that happy with him, even  though he knew she liked to swallow his cum.

Still, she was sucking him so well today that he was finding it hard not to come. His hands flew to her hair when he got up from the chair, holding her in place as he began fucking her pretty mouth. She slackened her jaw and let him go deep in her throat. She loved it when he took the lead, and fucked her mouth hard and deep like he was doing today. A handful of thrusts later, he pulled her up to him and plant a sloppy kiss in her mouth.

“Bend over the desk,” David commanded, his voice deep and throaty.

Regina did as he demanded, holding the edge of the desk with a firm grip, knowing full well he was about to pound her pussy mercilessly. He ran his hands down her back, towards her rear, and massaged her ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly and biting each one, leaving a pretty red mark just as he always did. He opened them as he stared at her butthole, thinking about the other night when she had let him fuck her ass, but considered that now was not the time to do it again. But oh, he wanted it again, so much. He go up and teased her, skimming the tip of his cock along her slit. She gasped when he buried himself to the hilt in one swift motion, holding still inside her for a moment.

“So wet,” he pulled out slowly, feeling how slick she was. “You’re always so wet for me,” he slipped inside her again and started fucking her slowly, holding her hips and lazily burying himself inside her. Regina, however, was impatient, she wanted, no, she needed to come and really could not understand why David insisted on fucking her like this every single time they meet. She seriously wanted to scream at him when he came to a halt and pulled out of her. She could have killed him at that very moment, but his warm hands left her hips and went to her sides. He held her breasts in his hands and pinched her nipples, making her gasp loudly, “Such sensitive tits you have, my queen!” he said in a lower voice, tense with need, but playful as usual.

He bent over her back, biting her right shoulder lightly and kissed her neck, his hands, she realized, were now firmly placed on the desk. “Are you ready, your Majesty?” his voice had strangely become softer, calmer even, but his breathing gave him away, betraying the need gripping his insides so hard  that he could have come if she had only asked him to.

But he was thankful things were not that easy and he pushed her legs apart and drove his cock inside her, earning a groan from her. He thrust his cock in and out, driving her forward, making the desk move further from its place with each thrust. He hoisted her right leg up the desk and changed he angle of his hips, fucking her harder. He whispered obscenities into her ear just like he did every single time he buried his cock inside her, either in her cunt or her ass. He knew that words had a way to ignite the fire in her and he never disappointed. Today, however, his words were not enough, and when he saw her hand go down to rub her clit, he gripped her hips, somewhat slowing his thrusts and pounding deeper.

Regina was lost in a haze of lust, biting her lips to keep from crying out. “David,” she whined, her body protesting the slow motion of his body, needing more, wanting more. Suddenly he pulled out of her, and when Regina turned her head to complain, he grasped her by the shoulders and turned her to him, crashing his lips onto hers, sweeping away everything from the desk, hoisting her up by the waist and sitting her over the wooden surface, holding her legs open wide. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, his other hand squeezing her breast and pinching her nipples gently. Regina thrashed on the desk, her breathing labored. The slow fire that was under control, warming her insides, was now close to become an inferno; when she saw him looking down, his eyes hovering over her body, sweat glistening on her skin, chest heaving, lips parted, eyes wide opened. He knew that she was really gorgeous, sassy and regal when dressed in her mayor demeanor, but preferred her much more when she was like this, open and free and deliriously provocative. She shifted her hips, and he gripped them once again, driving inside her and pounding hard.

He was driving deeper, each thrust harder, bent over her, his mouth sucking her breasts, swinging from one to the other, his tongue tasting her hot skin, the faint smell of roses invading his senses. Regina pressed her hips to David’s, the damp sound of skin slapping skin filling the small office. The tight sensation felt like a burning fire where David was fucking her up to her belly, spreading throughout her body. He pounded and pounded, her toes curling and in the next instant she shouted, coming so hard she felt like she was about to pass out. A handful of thrusts later, and David came too, lips pressing sloppy kisses to her neck and chest. He kept fucking her until he emptied completely inside her, pulling out and for a few moments he watched his come dripping out of her cunt. Beautiful sight, he thought, and slid two fingers in and out, and tasted it before sticking his tongue inside Regina’s pussy. She lets out a loud wail followed by her hand pressing his face against her. David licked her up and down, his tongue diving  inside her again, in and out until once again she was coming. He lapped their cum out of her, the flavor of them both irresistible to him.

When he looked up, she sat awkwardly, staring at him. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, tongues tangling together, stroking and battling for dominance, both humming in appreciation. Damn, this man was going to be the death of her, she was sure.

“That was… I don’t know how to explain,” he said holding her, breathing still irregular.

“I know,” she replied, pressing tiny kisses to his shoulders, up to his neck. He shivered when she licked the shell of his ear and whispered hotly, “that’s how you fuck your queen. There’s nothing to hold back with me, David, I want you to embrace the naughty man that you are. Life is good when we accept our dark side as well.”

Oh, he knew what she’s talking about, but David thought she was a little late here. He’d embraced his dark side the day he decided that cheating was an option. But that is a story for another day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
